Robinlings under the sky
by sandyflame1920 and Dayflight43
Summary: 2nd fanfic. This was originally about Robinfrost but I've re-thought and am making it about her kits:3
1. The battle

**hello i do not know what what i want to name this story so if you have any ideas please tell me :) P.S. this is sandyflame1920**

leader: Mosstar-a grey-white tabby. (she-cat)

deputy: Oakfeather- a brown tom.

Medicine Cat: Rainpelt: a fluffy black and grey she-cat. Apprentice: Blackpaw.

QUEENS

Robinfrost: a white-orange she-cat. Mate: Mountainclaw. Kits: un-named.

APPRENTICES

Blackpaw: A jet black she-cat.

Sootpaw: A dark grey she-cat.

Coalpaw: A black tom with two white paws (in front).

WARRIORS

Mountainclaw: A black and white tabby (tom) mate: Robinfrost

Horsefoot: A brown and tan tom Mate: Silverstream.

Silverstream: A grey tabby she-cat.

Applefeather: An orange she-cat. Apprentice: Sootpaw.

greenstripe: A fluffy white she-cat with green eyes apprentice: Coalpaw.

Yellowfoot: A tan and white tabby.

Brackensky: A brown and white tom.

Stemfang: A silver tom.

ELDERS

Berryice: A a red and white tabby.

Silverflame: A silver-blue she-cat

Robinfrost's P.O.V.

Thunder boomed, my wails filled the air as my second and last kit was born. Rainpelt pushed it to my belly. "Two she-kits, healthy and strong" She announced as more thunder crashed and rain started to fall. "Wonderful" I replyed studying my kits and thinking of the future, but my thoughts were interrupter by a yowl "shadowclan! ATTACK!" I watched as Rainpelts hackles raised and three cats broke into the nursery. Instinctively, I threw myself over my kits and let out a protective hiss. One of the toms jumped onto Rainpelts back and pined her down before she could react. "Hand over your kits!" one of the toms meowed "Never!" I hissed in reply "Oh? Well, then, we get to do this the hard way!" the other said his voice full of malice.

turning my attention to the other tom for a second, I was suddenly knocked away from my kits and pinned to the ground. trying to escape I struggled under my attackers weight as I saw the remaining tom scoop up my kits and race out of the den. Thrashing violently I wailed and yowled. Finally getting free I shot from under the cat, turning on him and slashing his mussel. Whimpering the tom reared up and tried to returned my slashes but i was too quick. I slipped under him and jumped onto his back digging in i held on tight and started to shred his back. "Stop! please! stop!" he begged. Jumping off I slashed his shoulder "That was for my kits!" I hissed. The tom didn't wait a second he just dashed away leaving his friend. All alone the last tom quickly jumped Rainpelt and ran to me slapping me so hard everything black...

**AN. I need help naming the kits plz help as in** **the story she will have two kits**


	2. Oops I forgot

Leader: Mosstar-a grey-white tabby. (She-cat)

Deputy: Oakfeather- a brown tom.

Medicine Cat: Rainpelt: a fluffy black and grey she-cat. Apprentice: Blackpaw

QUEENS

Robinfrost: a white-orange she-cat. Mate: Mountainclaw. Kits: Soulkit and.

APPRENTICES

Blackpaw: A jet black she-cat.

Sootpaw: A dark grey she-cat.

Coalpaw: A black tom with two white paws (in front).

WARRIORS

Mountainclaw: A black and white tabby (tom) mate: Robinfrost

Horsefoot: A brown and tan tom Mate: Silverstream

Silverstream: A grey tabby she-cat.

Applefeather: An orange she-cat. Apprentice: Sootpaw.

Greenstripe: A fluffy white she-cat with green eyes apprentice: Coalpaw.

Yellowfoot: A tan and white tabby.

Brackensky: A brown and white tom.

Stemfang: A silver tom.

ELDERS

Berryice: A red and white tabby.

Silverflame: A silver-blue she-cat

Soulkits P.O.V

Squirming around for a second I couldn't take it any longer, I wasn't going to get comfy again. Stretching my eyes open, I stared in awe, this place was HUGE! looking around some more i noticed a cat was watching me "Hi mommy!" I exclaimed. Looking truly puzzled the she-cat meowed "I'm not your mother." "Who are you then?" Now it was MY turn to look puzzled

"I'm Blackpaw, the medicine cat's apprentice."

"Whats that?"

"I help take care of sick cats."

"Were is my mom?"

"In my den."

"Were are we?"

"You are a very curious kit. We're in the nursery." Blackpaw meowed. "I will go check on your mother, i'll be right back" "No! wait can I come!?" I asked "Well, I guess but stay close" Blackpaw reluctantly replied. Standing up I wobbled for a second and collapsed back to the ground. Frustrated I let out a hiss. After multiple tries I finally got the hang of it and shakily left the nursery behind Blackpaw. Outside was bright and warm. As we walked I saw lots of cats how would I remember all there names? "Were here" Blackpaw announced. Breaking me away from my thoughts. As we entered the den a sharp tang hit my tongue "eww! whats that smell!?" I complained "shh! some cats are resting." Blackpaw whispered I nodded. Suddenly we apprentice stopped. Waddling around her I saw a beautiful white-orange she-cat. "Do I look like her?" I whispered. Blackpaw didn't or pretended not to hear. "Mountainclaw? Are you awake?" She asked "Yes and Robinfrost is stirring." The tom Mountainclaw meowed. "Robinfrost? Is that my mother?" I squeaked seeing me for the first time Mountainclaws eyes grew round. "Is that her?" "Nope, that is just some random kit that stumbled up. Of course its her doofus!" Blackpaw joked trying to break the ice. "Hello, little one." Mountainclaw meowed turning to me. "Hi, are you my father?" I squeaked "Yes I am. This is your mother." He replied, purring. "W-Where am I? Who are you?" the cat, Robinfrost suddenly meowed, sitting up. "Robinfrost! Your awake!" Blackpaw exclaimed. "Robinfrost? Who's that?" my mother meowed. Suddenly, my blood ran cold, this could NOT be happening. She didn't remember herself, Mountainclaw, or, me!

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Cliff hanger! Sorry! Had to have something to base the next chapter on! ****J**

**Mwah haha! Mwah hahaha!:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	3. Blind

Leader: Mosstar-a grey-white tabby. (She-cat)

Deputy: Oakfeather- a brown tom.

Medicine Cat: Rainpelt: a fluffy black and grey she-cat. Apprentice: Blackpaw

QUEENS

Robinfrost: a white-orange she-cat. Mate: Mountainclaw. Kits: Soulkit and Stormkit.

Silverstream: A grey tabby she-cat, just now moving to the nursery. Mate: Horsefoot.

APPRENTICES

Blackpaw: A jet black she-cat.

Sootpaw: A dark grey she-cat.

Coalpaw: A black tom with two white paws (in front).

WARRIORS

Mountainclaw: A black and white tabby (tom) mate: Robinfrost

Horsefoot: A brown and tan tom Mate: Silverstream

Applefeather: An orange she-cat. Apprentice: Sootpaw.

Greenstripe: A fluffy white she-cat with green eyes apprentice: Coalpaw.

Yellowfoot: A tan and white tabby Mate: Brackensky.

Brackensky: A brown and white tom Mate: Yellowfoot.

Stemfang: A silver tom.

ELDERS

Berryice: A red and white tabby.

Silverflame: A silver-blue she-cat

Stormkits P.O.V

Yawning I stretched, arching my back and opening my eyes but as I did I noticed that it was still dark. It was probably night still "HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE?" I yowled. After some rustling a light girlish voice meowed "hello little kit." "Hi, is it night time?" I asked. "No, it's the middle of the day" the cat said "why can't I see you then?" I meowed starting to panic. "Oh, little one I, well, your b-blind." The faceless voice meowed. "What does that mean?" "I-I it means you'll never b-be able t-to see." The cat meowed. Trying not to cry I sat down. "What's y-your name?" "Silverstream, I'm moving to the nursery, so I'll be staying with you your sister and your mother." Silverstream meowed "Silverstream? Where's my mama? And what about my sister? Where are they?" I asked. "Well your mama daddy and sister are in the medicine den." She told me. "Can you take me to them? I want to meet them. And Silverstream, I think I'm ok with being blind." I meowed to my new friend trying to accept my blindness. "You're a very calm strong she-kit, and to tell you the truth I think being blind won't stop you from doing great things. Let's go meet your family." After saying that Silverstream grabbed my scruff and took me out of the nursery. Outside was much louder than the quite nursery and instinctively I started to thrash around, breaking from Silverstream and darting away heartbeats later I ran into a cat "Whoa there kit slow down you're ok." A new voice told me. "Silverstream where are you? SILVERSTREAM!" I yowled "calm down I'm right here, nothing's going to hurt you." Silverstream meowed suddenly at my side. "I'm sorry I got scared I didn't mean to run off are you ok? Did I scratch you?" I asked getting use to the noise. "You did a little but they don't hurt I'm fine"

"Good but, um can I maybe walk by myself and you lead me?"

"Of course! You can still walk, right?" Silverstream purred putting her tail on my shoulder and leading me to the medicine den. As we went inside I smelled a sharp tang it wasn't that bad. "Where are they?" I whispered "straight ahead but something's wrong I smell fear stay right hear don't move a whisker." Silverstream instructed I nodded my reply. After a few moments Silverstream returned "Stormkit meet Soulkit your sister." She mewed "Silverstream? What's my name Soulkit or Stormkit?" I asked puzzled because I hadn't really thought of it. "Your name is Stormkit this is your sister-. " "Soulkit?" I cut in. "yes, now it's time to get back to the nursery" "but what about mother?" Soulkit asked "Ya, I came to meet her." I added "she needs rest I'll explain everything once we get to the nursery." Silverstream told us putting her tail on my shoulder and leading me back to the nursery. "Ok sit down and I'll explain. When you were born shadowclan attacked and some warriors thought they could steal you two defenseless kits but thank goodness they didn't your mother tried to protect you but she couldn't and one of her attackers hit her and knocked her out, so when she woke up, you saw Soulkit, she couldn't remember anything. Now until her memory returns I will care for ya'll." Silverstream meowed. "What if it doesn't come back, mother's memory?" Soulkit asked boldly. "I'm sure it will but if it doesn't we'll tell her about her life and try to fill in the blanks" Silverstream meowed thoughtfully. "Ok, um, I'm kind of hungry." I meowed "Oh, I didn't think of that" Silverstream said worriedly.

**Uh oh what will they do about food for the kits? Will they starve or will their mother remember them?** **Oh i wanted to give a HUGE thanks to Windbristle she helped name BOTH kits AND the story so: ****THANKS!**


End file.
